Life In The Stratusphere
by IfOnlyThereWasAHunter
Summary: What will happen when things go wrong with Shawn Michaels?
1. Will It Be Tonight?

"Shawn stop tickling me!" Trish whined as they walked in to the house that she shared with her mother. "Come on, Trish you know you want it. You want it more than I do." Shawn laughed into her ear, as they giggled their way to her room. Shawn leaned in to kiss her at her door, but Trish pulled away. "Shawn you know I'm not ready." "Shh," he moved her closer to the bed. "Don't say anything." She let him lay her down, but then tightened her belt. "Please Shawn," She begged him not to hurt her, but everytime she said anything he pushed her harder into the bed. He lifted her shoulders and pulled her shirt over her head. She fought the entire time to keep it on, but Michaels' was just too strong for her. He took an arm away to get situated but it gave her just enough time to roll away. She got the side of her bed and got to her feet, but not only was Shawn stronger than her, he was faster. He quickly tripped and knocked her down. "You want to make this hard, do you?" He held her down to the ground with one hand and took off his tight black shirt with the other. At that moment Trish succombed to his body, realizing that though she didn't know whether or not she wanted him emotionally, but she knew that she wanted him physically. She quietly, not sure of herself reached for his belt and unbuckled the black and green checkered leather belt. He held out his hand and helped her to her knees. "Kiss me Shawn." Shawn leaned into her and tenderly kissed her. He trusted her now that she hadn't like screamed when he kissed her, so he pulled away and stood. "You want to get back in the bed?" Trish nodded and reached out her hand for Shawn to help her to her feet. Once they were standing Trish pulled Shawn to her and deeply, passionately kissed him. At first his arms, that had been at his sides moved up her back, then around her waist, then back up and down her back, then back down around her waist at her tightened belt. "What's this?" He whimpered. "I think you snapped me into reality. I'm," She gasped. "Ready." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.Once he stopped kissing her she smeiled then whispered. "My belt Shawn." He laughed and grabbbed her tighter. "Then, my pants Trish." They giggled and then layed down. As they layed back down, Shawn on top of her, Trish heard footsteps and whined. "What is it baby?" "My," she paused and looked away. "Mom." Shawn reached over and grabbed the comforter and threw it over them before her mother walked in. "Oh, Shawn you're still here?" "Oh, yeah, I'll be leaving in a little while." "Well, Trish you should be in bed by 1:00, so you should go home at 12:30, ok?" "Mom, he'll be leaving pretty quick." Ms. Stratus walked out of the room and shut the door. Shawn turned her towards him and leaned to kiss her. She accepted the kiss but wouldn't let him reach for her pants. "I can't Shawn. That ruined the moment." "I understand, your mom wouldn't get me in the mood either." He started to stand up and leave, but she stopped him. "What you want me to stay." "Yeah, I want to ask you something." "What babe?" "Can I stay over tomorrow?" He looked shocked, but happy. "I know things are moving slow but I," she stood up and walked towards him. "thought we could speed things up tomorrow." Trish was on her way to Shawn's, she looked at the clock and hit the gas. It was 9:30, she was supposed to be there at 9:00. She reached down to grab her cell phone, "I better call him. Oh God he's gonna be mad." She reached over to reach for her phone, but quickly looked back up. She heard tires squealing and she couldn't get her brakes to work. "Oh, my GOD!" She screamed.


	2. Eleven'o'clock News

Eleven O'clock News

"The collision happened on the Delta bridge. Two people injured, one in critical condition, one with minor scrapes and bruises. One fatality. 19 year old WWE wrestler Trish Stratus is in the hospital with head trauma and internal shock. The other driver was drunk." Shawn flipped off the T.V. and grabbed his coat.

"That's why she was so late. I have to get to the hospital." Shawn drove down to Kaiser Antioch, 35 miles from where the crash took place, but the closest hospital. He held his breath as he drove across the bridge, and started to cry where he saw the broken glass and bloodstained concrete. "God, I come to you everyday to excuse my own sins, but tonight I have a deep favor to ask you. The only girl I've ever loved is dying God. I understand she might die, they said so on the news, but give us a little time. Please."

20 minutes or so later he got to the hospital. "Can I see Trish Stratus?"

"Only family. Are you on her emergency contact list?"

"I'm her step-brother, I don't know. Let me see it." The nurse handed him the list and he found her brother Christian's name, lied that it was his and got a room number. "216, 216 ,216. There, 216." He walked in quietly and saw her mom sitting on a chair holding Trish's hand. "How is she?" He asked as he pulled a chair up on the other side and held her hand. He could tell by looking at her that he shouldn't have asked that question.

"She hasn't woke up. I don't think she's gonna ever really wake up." Ms. Stratus looked away and cried again. "You didn't even get to fall in love with her."

"I've always been in love with her." Shawn's head hit his hands. "I was going to propose tonight. She was on her way to my house, it's my fault she went across the bridge. I basically killed her."

"Shawn, she's not dead, she's not really here, but she is here. I think she might be able to hear you."

Shawn looked at her, and squeezed her hand. "In that case, Trish, I have a confession to make, I love you. I was going to say this last night, but I couldn't bring myself to say so with your mom around. But I do, and I will forever. And I want to ask you a question that I feel silly asking because you're asleep, but Trish Stratus will you marry me?" Trish squeezed his hand and smiled. Shawn seemed to be the only one who saw the sign of life and leaned farther over her. "Trish?"

"Shawn, I'm late."

"No sweetie, you're alive."

"What?"

"Trishy, you were in a car accident." Her mother whispered. "You almost died, one person did."

"Baby, you've been a vegetable for hours. You being late is the least of our problems."

"Shawn, I can't feel my legs."

"They were under the airbag, honey. My baby girl," Her mother started to cry again, but Shawn carried on.

"The other driver was drunk Trish, he's fine. He killed his son though. I heard from the nurse that if you didn't wake up they were going to use the boys organ's to replace your bleeding ones, but it would be rough, he was only 12. I'm glad you're awake."

"Am I going to live?"

Shawn looked away. "You have to Trish. I asked you to marry me before you woke up. I need you to be around on our wedding day."

Trish smiled and said. "You proposed to a dying girl, who's five years younger than you. In a hospital room, while she was in a coma?"

"You mean that much to me."

"I love you Shawn."

"I love you too Trish."


	3. Welcome Home Trish

Welcome Home Trish

Trish was on her way home, and Shawn was driving the getaway car. "Can we stop at Subway, get some real food?" Trish smiled at Shawn, which made him melt. No matter how hungry he wasn't, if she wanted something, he'd get it for her. They pulled off the freeway and into the Subway parking lot.

"What do you want sweetie?" Shawn knew what she wanted, the same thing she always wanted. He got out before she could tel him and ordered. In 10 minutes he walked back out to the truck to see a crying Trish. "Babe? What's wrong?"

Trish looked away, "I missed you. I saw you everyday but we weren't ourselves. I want to be with my Shawn." She leaned in to kiss him, which took him by surprise. Trish had never been the PDA type. She had never been the anything type. But nonetheless Shawn kissed her. "Tonight, Shawn, tonight I'll spend the night. We can be together again. Like we should've been weeks ago." Shawn smirked and looked at the t-shirt and sweats her mother had brought for her to wear on her way home, she looked tired and ragged like she hadn't been sleeping well. And he knew she hadn't been, he hadn't been either. Truth was he wouldn't until she was in his arms. But that would be tonight, so he had nothing to worry about.

"Let's get you to my house, so you eat and sleep. Maybe later we'll be together baby." Shawn was still worried, Trish wasn't herself, she was weary, and sleepy, and stiff. And if she meant like sex, by together, he didn't want her stiff. He leaned in to kiss her before he started the car. "My fiancee, I love you baby."

"I can't believe you're marrying a 19 year old." Trish said jokingly.

"Well, I can't believe you're marrying a 24 year old," Shawn replied sarcastically.

"Oh Shawn," Trish sighed as she leaned in to kiss him. But before she could get to his lips he pulled away.

"We have to get you home. I need to, to tell you something." This something that Shawn needed to tell her had been weighing down his mind. But telling her could mean the end of their relationship. The end of their friendship even. But the hidden fact was one that shouldn't be kept hidden.

"Shawn what do you have to tell me?" Trish asked. They were on the couch flipping through the channels, finally settling on Degrassi, Trish was on his lap.

"I, I'm afraid to tell you. I wasn't wanting to keep it from you but I was, I was." He thought for a minute on how to break her heart. " I was married once before. She was pregnant, I had to, but it didn't work. I don't want to tell you I have a bad rep with relationships, but I do."

"I knew all about Candice, I was upset that I found out from Hunter and not you, but I'm glad I finally heard it from you. Is Candice's daughter yours?"

"Yeah, Danielle is mine. I haven't seen her since me and Candice split, she won't let me see her. Our divorce was ugly. And I would much rather not get into it." This comment was followed by a long silence. Then Shawn finally said, "We were only married a few months, her mom hated me for getting her pregnant. I was young and stupid, she was younger and stupider. One night I came home to Candice crying on the phone with Melina. Melina had heard rumors that me and Ashley had been together, but they weren't true. Candice didn't believe me and we split up. I wish I could see Danielle, but she won't let me, Randy is her Daddy now."

There was another awkward silence. Trish broke the silence, "Thank you for finally telling me. I know you probably expect me to be mad, scream, yell, make a fit, but," she paused turning off the TV. "But I love you too much. I could never do that! No matter how mad you could make me." Trish said, ending in a whisper as she leaned in to to kiss him. Shawn smiled, then returned the kiss passionately. She reached a hand through his hair, and he put his arm around her waist. She slid off his lap and turned so she was facing him, straddling him.

He leaned into the kiss deeper and held her tighter. She leaned forward and started working on his shirt, he started working on hers at the same time. Once his shirt had been pulled over his head and hers was thrown across the room, she rubbed her fingers over every muscle on his chest. His fingertips rubbed over her breasts, she whined as she continued to kiss him. She broke away for a second to mess with his belt, but was quickly flipped onto the couch. Shawn was holding himself above her panting. "Are you sure about this?" Trish didn't say anything just pulled him closer and kissed his neck while he worked on her sweats. She lifted a little so he could pull them off, which had put pressure in his hips only making him want her more. He pulled away and pulled away his pants, leaving them both in their undergarments. He leaned over her as she pulled away his too tight boxer-briefs, and he removed her lacy panties. She melted under the heat of his body as he slowly leaned into her. She screamed as he pushed himself inside her, but quieted down once she got used to the feel. He kissed her again and pulled away, teasing her, making her want more and more of him.


	4. See You Next Month

Within The Month

Trish woke up with a slight headache and no awareness of where she was. After a few minutes she remembered, and what had happened the night before. She looked next to her for Shawn, but he wasn't there. Suddenly she smelled a very appetizing smell coming from the kitchen. So retreiving her panties and one of Shawn's DX shirts she made her way to the kitchen. "Good morning honey." Shawn called. "Sleep well?" Trish looked at the table, bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes were spread out over the center. Thinking about her night of non-sleep she sat down searching inside herself for an answer.

"Once I fell asleep yeah. I had plenty reason to be tired." She winked at Shawn, who sat down next to her and pulled her chair towards him. She leaned in and kissed him. "Well, that was an exciting night. Should I be expecting more of those?" She looked Shawn up and down for the first time in a long time. He was so sexy. His almost too tight green shirt showed off every muscle in his chest and abs. His jeans showed the tightness of his legs. And with his hair pulled back like that, he looked so gorgeous that Trish almost couldn't contain herself. But containment wasn't a problem right now, it was the date. "I have a problem Shawn." She couldn't quite believe she said it out loud. "Never mind babe, I found it." She reached across the table acting like her problem was finding the syrup. Hoping Shawn would buy it. He seemed to, and started eating.

"By the way, of course you should be expecting more nights like last. I'll be around a lot now, since we're getting married." The words stayed in his mind for a minute. "I can't get over the thought of Trish Michaels. It sounds so, kinky." She smiled, thinking almost the same thing, but how it needed to sound kinky soon.

(A little over a month later)

Trish was sitting on Shawn's couch waiting for him to get home. She had been sitting there since 2:30, three and a half hours ago. Clutching a pillow and twirling the little white stick in her hand she contemplated how to tell him. "What are you doing here sweetheart?" A very tired looking Shawn asked. Trish quickly hid the test underneath the pillow.

"I was waiting for you, we need to talk." Trish looked away from him as she reached back behind the pillow. "I was umm, late, by four days so I bought this, and it's," She started to cry and handed the white strip to Shawn.

"Positive," Shawn whispered. "Shh, baby girl, don't cry like that. It's alright, you'll be fine."

"Shawn, I'm not good with kids. I tried to babysit when I was younger and all the kids hated me. And what will happen when," She stopped herself before she could say what would happen when her brother found out.

"What will happen with what sweetie?"

"There are a few things I haven't told you. About my family. Who is in my family. Who my brothers are. And telling you will only result in trouble."

"Tell me." Trish looked away, she didn't want Shawn to see her cry. He put his hand under her chin and turned her face towards his. "Tell me."

"Hunter." She paused and pushed his hand off her chin. "And Dave."

"Damn it!" Shawn stood up jumping around like an angry rabbit. "Damn you Trish. I'm fine with pregnancy, I'm fine with marriage, but Hunter? Dave?" He yelled and shouted a little more, and knocked over some bookshelves and CD stands and whatnot. But then he went for Trish. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you wouldn't want to be with me."

"Shut up! You're all the same, you're all bitches in the end."

"Are you calling this the end, because if you are, you're proving me right." Trish said smart alecky. She stood up and went for the door, but Shawn stopped her. Aggressively.

"Don't you even think about leaving." She pulled away from his grasp and ran for the door, she was almost there when he tripped her. "I told you not to leave." He leaned into her and hit her. "Running to your big brothers isn't an option. And running from me isn't one either." He hit her a few more times and then everything went black.


	5. Waking

Waking

Trish woke up in another unfamiliar place, but the smell was recgonizable. It smelled like a dumpster, like the dumpster outside her apartment. Trish opened one eye, that was all she was capable of seeing out of, and crawled out of the dumpster. Sure enough she was outside her apartment complex staring at he night sky. She stood up and checked her pockets, her keys were still there, but her phone was gone. "The damned Shawn."

She looked at her watch seeing that it was 1:45 A.M., she'd been out since like seven, and her brother was expecting next door at his place at nine. "Shit, shit shit!"She screamed. Trying to run, but realizing that the stiffness in her aching body was barely allowing her to walk. She finally got up the stairs to her third story apartment and checked herself in the mirror, attempting to coverup her blackeye and bruises with makeup, but figuring it was no use after twenty minutes and walked next door. She knocked first, but when no one answered she used her key. "Hunter? Dave?" She called the sound echoing off the walls. "Anyone home?" She walked into Hunter's room to find him asleep, so she kissed his cheek quietly sobbing and went out to the living room.

"Trish babe?" Dave whispered from the kitchen. "That you?"

"Who else would be sitting on your couch at two in the morning crying her eyes out?" Trish scooted over so Dave Batista-Stratus could sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he turned on a light. She turned her face so he wouldn't see the marks, but it was no use, the voices had woken up Hunter who was walking toward her from the other side.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, getting an ice pack from the freezer.

"I got into a fight. With Shawn." Hunter was pissed, she could see it, she was afraid to even look at Dave, who was probably seeing red by now.

"Shawn did this to you?" Hunter asked tracing the marks with his fingertips. "Why Trishmas?" He was calling her by her childhood nickname, not a good sign.

"Well, I told him we were related. That you were my brother. And he got upset, he was afraid of you, so I guess he thought he would kill me. But I fought back for a minute, until he knocked me out. I woke up in the dumpster outside."

"Why did he get so upset, we're buddies and Dave and him have always been friends?"

"Yeah, we go way back me and Shawn." Dave said questioningly.

"Because I told him something else too." Trish looked down at her stomach, sighing. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I'm pregnant babes." She looked from Dave to Hunter, then back down to her stomach. Dave put his arm around her and hugged her. Hunter did the same. "Just what if the little match tonight hurt the baby? I don't care that it's Shawn's, it's a human life, and I can't kill it." Trish looked up at Hunter who moved his other hand to her stomach and rubbed it back and forth, Dave started rubbing her neck, and holding her hand. "I can't do this on my own. And without Shawn, I will be, my first baby and I have to be the mother and the father."

"Listen, you will never have to do anything on your own. Me and Hunter are here for you. Always. Don't you even start to worry. I have kids, I'll help you. And we'll beat the living hell out of Shawn for ya too."

"Yeah babe, no one will ever hurt you. Ever again." Hunter hugged her closer and rested his head on her shoulder. "Don't even think about it." They sat there for a little while like that, then Dave went off to bed. Trish and Hunter sat there hugging for a while longer Trish was crying and Hunter was shushing her. "You want to go get in my bed, like how we used to when we were little?"

"Yeah, if I go back to my apartment I won't sleep at all." Hunter stood up and Trish started to stand but couldn't quite get it, so Hunter carried her to his room and laid her down on his bed. She moved over to the wall side and he laid down next her. "Thank you Hunter. You and Dave are the best. Christian, well, he wouldn't even care."

"I know, now get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow, I'm taking you to get checked out." She snuggled up next to her big brother and fell asleep, very deeply.


	6. If She Were Alone

If She Were Alone

Twenty minutes into her sleep Trish woke up screaming. "I'm sorry, no, don't please. I can't"

"Whoa, honey, honey." Hunter held her and stroked her hair. "Wake up Trishy, it's a nightmare."

Trish opened her eyes and saw Hunter holding her. "It was horrible, it was like a movie playing the fight over and over." She moved closer to him and put her arm around his chest. "I can't close my eyes again Hunter. I'll see it again. I can't see him again." She started crying .

"Oh, girly, come here. Dave! Come here." Hunter kissed Trish's head and stroked her hair some more. He was holding her hand when a half asleep Dave walked in the room. "Help me." Hunter whispered. Dave crawled over Hunter and Trish and held Trish's other hand.

"What's going on Trish?" He asked, rubbing her sides.

"I had a nightmare. I can't sleep. If I close my eyes I'll see him, I can't do that again." Hunter shushed her again and pulled her tighter. "Ow! Watch it Hunter, I think he might of broke that rib." Dave pulled down the sheet and pulled up her shirt a little. Revealing a very purple area on her side.

"Trish, you're sure you're pregnant?" Dave asked looking at the mark. "Hunter...? Look." Hunter leaned over and stared at the purple bruise.

He stood up quickly and grabbed his shoes and coat. He went to his closet and grabbed a coat for Trish. "Yeah, are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, the test was positive and I'm pretty late."

"How late?"

"I lied to Shawn, I told him four days, but it's been about a week and a half and I'm normally early."

"Get up kid, I'll help." Hunter signaled for Dave to go start the truck. "We have to take you to the emergency room."

"Why? Hunter is there something wrong?"

"If you have a broken rib chances are the baby is in danger. Let's go." The drive to the hospital was quiet besides the occaisional sob from Trish and the shush from Dave coming from the backseat. The inside of the hospital was pretty quiet too. The silence started to annoy Hunter who had wanted to scream since Trish had showed up at her doorstep earlier. "Dave I'll get a wheelchair stay with her." Dave held her hand and waited for Hunter. Once he got back to the truck Dave picked up Trish and sat her down in th wheelchair.

"I can't breathe guys." Trish whined. "My stomach." She fainted at the last word. Hunter ran with her to the E.R.

"She's pregnant." He told the Triage Nurse. "And look here." He showed her the bruises on her side and the nurse opened the door. Hunter took her to the room the nurse told him to and laid her on the bed. He sat next to her and held her hand whispering wake up every once in awhile.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Myers, what seems to be the problem?"

"She's pregnant Doctor, and her boyfriend beat her up, we think he broke her rib. Then she passed out on her way to the E.R., I'm worried." Dave looked away from Trish, unable to look at his little sister without crying. And crying was not cool infront of Hunter.

"Well, we'll run tests on the baby, how far along is she?"

"She found out today, but she was a week and a half late." Hunter said, squeezing Trishs hand harder. "Just get off my ass and help her huh? I can't see her like this anymore." Trish laid there almost lifeless, showing a sign of life through a whimper every so often. "Come on Trishmas, you can wake up. You're a strong girl, you remember the accident, you came out of lifethreatening injuries then, do it now." Hunter stopped talking and looked at Dave, Dave just looked farther away from Trish.

"I can't look at her. She's been hurt too many times. And it hurts me."

"Shawn?" Trish asked without opening her eyes. "Shawn is that you?"

"No honey, it's me Hunter, and Dave."

"Shawn, what the hell, haven't done anything to you, and you hit me, a lot. And you hurt your baby. And me, bad. You said you loved me."

"How much did I hit you?" Hunter asked taking the role of Shawn, trying to pry answers out of her.

"Well, you have slapped me around a lot before, and the night you tried to rape still plays in my mind when I try to sleep. I hate you Shawn."

Hunter looked over to Dave who stood up so fast that his chair tipped over. "I'll go have a few words with Shawn." Dave said softly and left. Before he went out the door he said, "Maybe these two will be neighbors for a few days. Until she gets out. I'll make it a point that he doesn't." Hunter winked at Dave and held Trish's hand tighter.


	7. Could Things Get Worse

Could Things Get Any Worse

Shawn was lying down icing his hand when he heard the doorknob wiggle. He stood up and grabbed the bat that was bed. He walked put to the living room and waited for his visitor to come in. The door opened and Shawn alomost screamed "What's going on Dave?"

"The hell you want with my sister Shawn?" dave pulled up his baggy pants and adjusted something in his back pocket.

"What do you got there David?"

"I'm sorry Shawn, are you mother? Because only mother can call me David." Dave reached behind him leaving his hand in his pocket.

"Come on Dave, what is it? You gonna kill me? Because I almost killed you sister? Fair enough, of course I don't want to die. She asked me to kill her. She begged for more. You know why? She fought back." Shawn smirked and winked at Dave. Dave lunged at him and punched him.

"You broke her rib, you might have killed your own child!" Dave hit him a few more times, and Shawn was starting to fade. The weight of Dave was too much for Shawn to stand under so he fell to the floor, Dave landing on top of him. "You asked for this, Trish didn't." Dave took the knife out of his back pocket and stabbed Shawn, twice. Then he looked down at the blood stained carpet and ran.

Back at the hospital trish was slowly coming to, and Hunter hadn't left her side. "Are you waking up?"

Trish stared up at Hunter, and then closed her eyes. "Yeah, but can I lay here with my eyes shut it hurts to open them." Trish opened and closed her eyes a few more times.

"Yeah, Dave went to take care of Shawn, he's been gone quite awhile." Trish slowly scooted over and patted the bed next to her.

"I don't care about Shawn, just lay next to me so I can relax a little." Hunter understood, since they were little anytime either of them had a problem they would crawl in ber with each other. It was just comforting to have your big brother, or little sister there for you. Hunter stood and carefully laid down next to her. She lifted up her head a little so he could put his arm around her. And he did.

"Well, one of the test results came back, you have some head damage, I told them about the accident and they think it might be from that, which could be a very good thing. It would nothing new has happened. But the one about the baby," Hunter stopped talking and held her hand twirling his thumb along the needles and tubes in her wrist, "It came back too, I told them to wait to give it to us until you woke up."

"I'm awake and I'm worried. Tell them to give me the test." Hunter paged the nurse and an older lady came in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I had a run in with a train. Can I get the test results, the ones about my baby?"

"Sure Ms, I'll get the doctor." Trish moved closer to Hunter, slowly to not bother her rib, and he rubbed on hair and kissed her forehead.

"Ms. Stratus, Mr. Helmsley, how are you?"

"Get to the point Doc." Hunter said.

"Well, the rib is broken, but the way it cracked was away from the womb, you should be in good shape. "We're keeping you here overnight, to make sure, but you should be able to go home tomorrow."

"She's already been here overnight, you're keeping another one?"

"We have to sir, she'll be out tomorrow morning." Hunter's phone rang and he took the call outside.

"Hello?"

"Hunter it's Dave."

"What number is this?"

"You're my one phone call."

"You got caught? What, how bad is he?"

"I killed him Hunter." Dave was in tears Hunter could tell. "I have 6 months, because I claimed it was self-defense, Shawn did have a bat. I told them what happened to Trish and that did it for them. They lowered my time."

"Dave, Trish is doing better, she'll be almost O.K. The baby should be fine, but she has to stay the night."

"I have to go, my time is up, I'm glad she's doing better. Tell her I said hi." Then the line went dead and Hunter put his phone away.

"Is everything O.K?"

"He's dead. Dave killed him. Rage got to him. He claimed to the police it was self-defense, Shawn had a bat, but rage got ahold of him." Trish started to cry again and Hunter walked away. "I'll be back, I need to think."


	8. Home

Getting A _HOME_

A day later Hunter picked her up and took her home. "Where are you staying? With me or at your house?" Hunter asked quietly. "You can stay with me, Shawn's gone though, he can't hurt you."

"He already hurt me, I want to stay with you. I can sleep in Dave's bed and I'll just," She shifted in her seat, "I'll feel better. I'll feel safer."

Hunter reached across the middle seat and held her hand. "I'll feel better too, you might want to sleep in my room though. Dave's room has that big window. I'm just thinking about your sleep. You haven't gotten any in like three days."

"Sure, but I don't want you to give up your room. I'll sleep on the floor in there, you can have your bed."

"Absolutly not babe. You have a broken rib, you're pregnant. I'll take the floor, you take the bed. I'll move the T.V in the room today and we'll be able to watch it. I learned how to cook, I'll make you lunch." He smiled at her, she smiled back and leaned against the window.

A few months later Trish was starting to show, and Hunter was loving every minute of it. He hadn't had kids and he was to young to remember what his mom was like when she had Trish, or Christian. Trish was laying on the couch watching the T.V they bought to put out there now that they had moved the other one into their room, when Hunter sat next to her. "I love your tummy Trish, you actually have one right now."

"Just wait it will only get bigger."

"I have good news and bad news." Hunter said starting to rub her stomach. "What do you want first?"

"Ehh, bad news."

"There are a lot of people after us and we have to move. We leave tomorrow." Hunter said solemnly, he didn't like the idea either but if it kept his baby sisiter safe, he didn't mind it too much.

"I don't want to move. I like it here. I like West Newbury. It's small, but big at the same time. It's quiet."

"My good news is, we have new neighbors, a John and Sara Cena. Sister and brother. And you have a date with John on Tuesday. You're doubling with me and Sara." Hunter said this happily as he scooted closer to Trish.

"What? Does he know I'm preggo?"

"Yeah, I told him, he didn't mind. I told him the whole story and he wants to meet you. He thinks you're strength must make you beautiful."

"Hunter, today is Tuesday."

"Right. Go get dressed." He smiled at her. "I waited to tell you so you couldn't blow him off. You'll like him. Come on."

"Fine, one date won't kill me. Me and Shawn were together a month before that happened." She joked, but underneath her lifeless laugh she was very serious.

An hour later Hunter and Sara were driving behind her and John. She was surprised at how muscular he was. "What movie are we seeing John?"

"A funny one, I don't want anything to scary. I don't like them. You know, scary movies." Trish understood, she didn't like them either. Hunter had traumatized her when she was little with The Birds. It was an older horror film but it scared the life out of her. "I know it's our first date, but at the movie, can I hold your hand?"

Trish giggled. "Of course you can. That would be very first dateish. Now I know it's their first date and Hunter, well he won't ask, he'll just do. He's kind of a manwhore."

"That's fine, Sara's is kind of a whore too. That's why my football team loved me, hell even the coach liked me." They laughed for a second and then they pulled into the movie theatre parking lot. John parked the car and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed his lips lightly then pulled away. "I'm sorry, that was impulsive."

"No it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it, and after my last relationship I just, I have a trust issue." She leaned in this time and put her arms around his neck, he leaned down and gently kissed her. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here, you're pregnant, we shouldn't do this at all."

"It doesn't hurt the baby, I looked it up. When I was with Shawn, before I told him." She looked down at the floor of his car, then opened her door and got out. "Let's go see the movie, then maybe we could go to your place and Hunter could go to ours?"

"Sounds good." He climbed out of his lifted truck and walked over to her. Placing an arm around her shoulder he walked her in.

After the movie they went out to dinner, but Trish was pretty wore out. "John, Hunter and Sara want to ahem, fuck, so maybe we should go chill at my place, watch some T.V, cuddle on the couch. I can't seem to keep my eyes open. Is that O.K?"

"Yeah hon, that's fine, I don't like to rush things either. We'll just hang, sounds good." They headed back to Trish's and she cuddled up to him on the couch, within minutes she was asleep, her head on her boyfriends chest. Before she fell asleep he asked how she felt her reply was quiet but secure.

"Like you're home." She closed her eyes and laid against him, he rested his arm around her waist and hugged her close. He fell asleep too.

"I feel the same way."


	9. Walls

If Walls Could Talk

A month had gone by and John and Trish were still together, Hunter and Sara had broken up on their third date. Things just didn't work when he caught her cheating on him with Adam Copeland. But that whole thing hadn't gone over well with Amy either, his new squeeze thanks to Sara. "John, can we talk?" Trish asked him. "I think it's time I asked you this. Well, told you this." She looked away, she couldn't believe that she was actually telling him, "I love you." she said before she could stop herself.

"I, I, I." John stared into her eyes, wishing he had said it first. "I love you too Trish. Things have different and we have been spending time together and I was going to ask you something, don't worry I'm not proposing, I just want to know, why? Why do you love me? What is it that I did that made you fall in love with me?"

"If these walls could talk they'd tell you what you did, tell you why I love you. Just the way you hold me, or smile at me, everything you say is hopeful that I'll want you. And I do, and I will. You got me to trust again, you taught me to love again." With that she leaned in to kiss him, being five months pregnant she had to lean way over to meet with his lips, but he helped and leaned down into hers. After the kiss she looked at him happily. "What makes you love me?"

"You." He kissed her again and pulled her closer, she wrapped her arm around his neck and he put his lower around her waist. She pulled away and held him, "What hon?"

"I can't, John, the last time I, I got pregnant, and I already am, I don't."

"Shh." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her again. "I can kiss you without wanting you, I understand. The last time I had, wait there wasn't a last time."

"You're a virgin John?"

"Yeah." He said sheepishly. "I'm 19 almost twenty and I'm a virgin. Laugh all you want."

"No I was too until 4 months ago, when I got pregnant. Hunter didn't tell you that?"

"I guess not. Our conversation about you was short and sweet. You were my age, cute, cuddly, and pregnant. Your last boyfriend beat you up, and you other brother killed him. That was all." John looked at the floor. "I only said that I wouldn't ever do anything like that, and he liked the idea of you having a good boyfriend. That's about where we are."

"I love you, but, today is a bad day. It's been four months, and they cut Dave's time. He's coming out today."

"I thought he'd be in there forever, considering he killed someone. Is he really coming out?"

"Yeah, and he wants to see his preggo little sister." She looked down at her enlarged stomach. "We oughta go. He's being let out in an hour and we have to pick him up."

"Okay babe," said John as he squeezed her shoulder lightly. And pulled her away from the wall. "Let's go get him."

"No it's a me and Hunter thing to pick him up. We do that a lot, jail, it used to be juve, hospitals, one day it will be the morgue, go down and identify the body." She laughed at her joke and leaned back into John. "Five months, and then you won't be a virgin anymore. Just wait." Then she went to go get dressed in something nice enough to leave the house in and left with Hunter to pick up Dave.

"So how was it this time Davie?" Trish asked.

"Ehh, same ol', the guy in my cell was cool though, smelled, he smoked, so it smelt bad all the time, but funny as hell. Look at you baby girl," He said spinning her around. "Your getting big. How long now?"

"Five months, and I found 'em a daddy too Dave"

"Hunter, did she say, she has a boyfriend?"

"Dave, it was time O.K, I hooked her up with our neighbor, they've been together for a month. And I think they're in love." Hunter squeezed Trish to him in a firm hug, "Is that right?"

"Dave help!" She teased. "He's being a butt!"

Dave pulled away from Hunter and to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She hugged him back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Now for real, is it true?"

"Alright, alright you little girlies, we confessed our undying devotion this morning. Happy?"

"Yeah. It's cute."

"Now Hunter, your squeeze, inform Dave."

"I was with John's older sister, but she cheated on me."

"Oh, you O.K?"

"Oh, no, it was a good thing. She cheated on me, with Adam."

"You don't mean Amy's Adam. Like Lita and Edge Adam?"

"Yeah and let me tell you, Lita really is a sex goddess like he claimed she was." They snickered at this and opened up Trish's door for her.

"Can we change the subject, I, I can't get any for a few more months and I got an offer this morning."

"You don't mean to tell me?"

"Yes Hunter, I haven't had sex with John, we won't until after the baby is born. That's how we want it. Normal, build him up you know." 'There,' she thought, 'My own sex joke.'

"Trish, is there something about John we don't know?"

"Yeah, Trishy, is he a,"

"Yes Dave, he is a virgin. A full-fledged definetley-not-a-part-of-this-family virgin, O.K?"

"Wow. Go from a guy who had a kid and was previously married, to a virgin, good mix Trish."

"Shut up Hunter. He was waiting for the right person. At least he hasn't had a herpes scare." Trish remarked referring to Hunter's ex Stacy having a herpes scare after she slept with Matt Striker (he was her teacher lol).

"That was low, go home to your boyfriend, as a matter of fact move in with him, I don't need rent help anymore, Dave is back. Get out."

"Hunter," sighed Dave.

"Shut it Dave, that was low. I still love Stacy, she should know not to bring her up."

"Fine, you want me gone, I'll leave, just remember, I make the good money, you'll need help and I'll remember that." Hunter pulled into the parking garage and Trish jumped out. "Goodbye Hunter." She said and stormed away, as well as she could being four months pregnant.


	10. Love The Answer To Prayers

Love Is The Answer To My Prayers

Three weeks later Trish woke up in her her new bed, a queen sized Tempurpedic that she shared with John. She smiled at him as he continued to sleep, after the first few days they stopped having to wake up at the same time, just laying there holding each other until the other one woke up was enough. "Johnny? You awake?" She asked startled. "Johnny will you wake up, I have a present." John rolled over and opened one eye, but closed it again.

"Hmm?"

"Well, wake up and I'll tell you, silly." She laughed.

"Babe will you just," He stopped as she placed his hand on her tummy, right where a light tapping was going on. "Is that? Or what is it?"

"It's the kid. Hunter will be pissed that he missed this." She smiled and thought about the last time her and Hunter talked, it had been the day of the fight and Hunter was crying, realizing what he had said, trying to keep her there, but she wouldn't let herself live through abuse anymore.

"You and Hunter need to talk, you guys were so close."

"Exactly we were close. I can't John. We just aren't the friends we used to be."

"You and Hunter aren't meant to be friends, he's your brother, and you are supposed to love him, don't you miss him?"

"Yeah, but it will having to talk to him, can't we just enjoy the pain I'm in with this whole kicking thing?"

"Oh, cutey little baby, I want to kiss you." John leaned down to Trish's stomach and kissed it. Then he leaned up and kissed her lips. "Trish, 3 months and we're parents. Well, you're a parent, and I'm,"

"A daddy, which is better than a father anyday. Trust me."

"Can't we just? You know, have sex already?"

"No, I want you to enjoy it your first time, no baby to worry about."

"Well that's nice, but I want you."

"Johnny. I want you too. But the baby, and cramps. And it will get worse for awhile, according to Dave, and I just want to be settled when the cramps come along."

"Understandable, I would want to be too. I would want you to be able to tell if it was cramps or me or you or what." He snuggled closer to her and stroked her hair. Then he moved his hand back down and settled it on her stomach where he could feel the baby's heartbeat with her's. He moved so he was almost on top of her and kissed her, "I love this Trish, don't you?"

"I love it all."

"Want to make it permanent?"

"What?"

"I guess, will you marry me?"

"John. John. I, I. I need to think, I'll go take care of first things first, like Hunter, we need to get back together you're right. I need to talk to him about this, he'll know what to think. What to say. I need to talk."

"You're going to ask Hunter whether or not you should marry me?"

"No I'm asking for his opinion on the matter, I'll do what I think but I want his blessing."

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course you little hopeful! What else would it be?"

"Trishy." He whined and then kissed her. He pulled away quickly and got dressed. "Go talk to him. I'll go ring shopping. I need to get the right one, without your help. Prove my love you know?" She smiled and hugged him then walked down the hallway to Hunter's.


	11. Can We Go

Can We Go, Now?

About a month later Trish, John and Hunter were sitting on John's bed watching a game show when Trish shrieked. "Was is it hon?" Hunter asked.

"I think it was a contraction. But it didn't feel very good."

"You're barely eight months pregnant Trish. You sure it isn't like cramps, like eating too much or something?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"Only a little over seven months pregnant, and that's early." John said. "Should we take you to the hospital?"

"Only if I have another few any time soon. Like by the end of the commercials." John moved closer to her and held her hand. Hunter put his arm around her stomach and kissed her cheek. The show came back on and they watched the trivia go on. When Trish squeezed John's hand tighter, and yelled. When she pulled back her hand she replied. "I think something's wrong. I don't know but that one hurt, bad."

"O.K, if you have another one we'll go, I think it could be false labor. Happens to a lot of people." Hunter whispered.

"Yeah, it happened to my mom with Sara."

"She was born on time right?"

"To the day."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be." John kissed her forehead. They all sat there for a few minutes silently worrying. "Anything baby?" John asked.

"Not yet." As soon as she said that she felt it coming. "I lied." She whimpered. "I can't breathe." John gave her his hand and she squeezed it as hard as she could. After about a minute she pulled her hand away and looked at John's quickly bruising hand. "Sorry hon. I jusy I couldn't help it."

"Get some clothes, we're taking you to the hospital."

"Hunter, I don't want to go. I think I'll be fine if I rest."

"Well, rest in the hospital." He reached over and picked her up. John packed a few outfits for her and met them at Hunter's truck. "Now you can lay down back there if you want to. Just be careful."

"Okay," said Trish unenthusiastically. "I'm tired Hunter. I want to fall asleep. Can I?"

"I don't think so Trish. Just stay awake for me. O.K? We'll be there in a few minutes and then you can ask the doctor."

"I'm glad we moved closer to the hospital. Shit, I'm having another one!" She yelped and moaned for a minute and then layed her head down. "I have to sleep John. Tell Hunter. Tell the doctors I'm sorry." She rolled away from the sun and tried to fall asleep but Hunter blasted the stereo.

"Stay awake Trish." He grunted. "I'm scared too, but I have enough adreniline pumping through me right now to keep us both alive, so stay awake."

Hunter sat down next to her bed. The doctor had let her sleep after she took tests and had been out on meds. She stirreds a little in her sleep but kept her eyes closed. Hunter sat there in silence for a long time, just him and Trish.


	12. If It Doesn't Work

If It Doesn't Work...

Trish woke up a few hours later and saw only Hunter. "John?" She asked quietly.

"Locked in the bathroom. Didn't want to see you unconscious." Hunter hung his head. "You're marrying that wimp."

"Not a wimp." Trish whispered. "What did they say?"

"You're on meds, strong ones to stop the contractions. But it wasn't working earlier. It's working better now. But take it easy kid."

"I will. Get John, tell him I'm awake."

"No. We need to talk. About your options."

"What are they?"

"Well, you're on pain pills so you can't feel the contractions, but they're registrering. We have to change meds."

"So change them."

"You're so young Trish." He stroked her cheek.

"What's wrong Hunter?"

"Well, it's the side effects that bother me." Hunter wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"What is going on?"

"It's a lose lose situation."

"Why?"

"Well, if you take the pill you could die. And if you don't the baby could."

"Give me the pill."

"I can't do that until you think a little."

"Why not Hunter?"

"Because I can't lose you."

"I can't lose the baby."

"You and John could try this time. I can't kill you. And by letting you take the pill that's what I'm doing."

"Gimme the damned god forsaken pill you fathead!" She yelled.

"No think Trish the baby has better chances of living then you do, and less people to leave behind."

"Then you want me to think let me think with John." Hunter went to the bathroom and picked the lock, only to find he picked the wrong lock and walked in on some fat dude taking a dump. So he went next door and picked that lock.

"Go see your fiancee."

"I can't. It hurts me to see her."

"Do it, she wants to kill herself to save a bastard baby, talk to her."

"Don't talk about that child that way."

"Then stop me." John stood up and got in Hunter's face, Hunter grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him to Trish's room. He threw him in there and shut the door leaning against it so he couldn't get out.

"John, the news is bad. I have two options, both of them resulting in a possible death, one for me and one for the baby. I can't choose. I would rather die and let the baby have a good life."

"It won't be able to, it will be an orphan. So, take the other option."

"Give birth to a 2 month premature baby?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Yeah, that's what it takes."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'll take the chance." She sighed. "With the baby." John smiled because he would still have Trish but then teared up at the thought of losing the baby. They both cried for a few minutes and then called in the doctor. She was taken to the delivery room and gave birth to a 6lb 2oz baby girl Samantha.

But the problems weren't over yet.

"John's back in the bathroom, how are you?"

"I'm," Trish sighed and yawned. "Better."

"You want me to get John?"

"No let him stay there until something new happens. I don't want him to get upset." Trish looked up at Hunter from her wheelchair. "You can sit on the other side of her. She'd like that." Hunter sat down on the other side of Samantha.

"She's tiny."

"She's a baby."

"She's so pale. I don't think she's supposed to look that."

"She's not Hunter. She's young, and little and she may not ever be normal." Trish looked away and started to cry again. "She can't breathe on her own. Those machines do it for her. She won't eat on her own they have to tube feed her. I can't watch it. It's worse than any horror movie I've ever seen."

"So don't watch her."

"I'm not leaving until she gets better."

"Then I'll stay. Dave's out there waiting for you. He wants to see the baby."

"So call him in." Hunter stood up and got Dave.

"Hey sweetie."

"Sit, talk. I have forever and a day in here."

"Shh, she'll be be fine." Dave sat where Hunter had been sitting and tapped on the incubators glass. "What did you name her?"

"Samantha. She just looks like a Samantha." Dave reached his hand in the hole at the side.

"She's just too little. How is she?"

"I don't know. It doesn't look like she's doing too good."

"No it doesn't. But according to Hunter she looks better than she did at birth."

"Oh, definetley. A lot better."

"Let's go get some coffee. You need some, and it's not allowed in here is it?"

"No, it's not. Let's go." They went to get coffee thinking that at least things would be the same for a little while but when they got back Hunter had great news.

"Trish, the baby."

"Oh god, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's good. She was breathing on her own." Hunter smiled and pulled Trish into a hug. Dave grinned and pulled her away from Hunter.

"I love you guys." She whispered through joyous tears.

"Trish, I need to talk to you over there." The doctor said as he walked out of the nursery.

"I already heard doctor."

"No there's more, you have a decision to make and it will be rough." Trish walked silently over to the corner with the doctor.

"There was good news though, what's going on?"

"Well because she's breathing on her own, but barely you should know, she can feel, which means she is probably in pain. So we need to kow if you want to pull the plug and let her live without it, and see if she can live without it, or leave her on and stop her breathing for awhile, stunt her lungs growth so she'll need her machine and she won't feel pain."

"What happens if we leave her on the machine?"

"She could become dependent and always need it."

"I need to talk to John." She whispered and walked away. "Hunter, get John out of the fucking bathroom so we can talk."

"Trish, I know what's going on."

"Dave how could you know what's going on."

"Umm, my twins? Kenneth was born 19 minutes after Keith oxygen deprived? You remember."

"I know, I'm sorry. I mean, well, Samantha is so fragile looking. I'm worried, either thing we do we could lose her whole being. The way she'll do thing when she grows up, how she acts."

"Do what you think is best. But, understand you want her to live life to the fullest while she can."

"So pull the plug?"

"No, that is up to you. Not even up to you and John, just you. You're her mom." Trish hugged Dave and he kissed her head. "But talk to John, we can be of some help. Men I mean. We do know some things."

"Like what?"

"Like how to hold you while you think. So get him. Give him a chance." Dave pulled away from the hug as John came down the hallway followed closely by Hunter.

"Hey honey." John said and kissed her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"The baby, she's breathing."

"That's great! So can I see her?"

"It's not great, that means she can feel things. We don't want that. But if we stop that, she could be dependent and breathe on her own. But if we don't stop it she might not live."

"You're very open and subtle. You just tell me like it is Trish, and I can't do that. I beat around the bush I don't say anything the way I want it to be said. I love you for that."

"John just help me."

"I don't know Trishy, maybe we should pull it. Let her decide."

"I don't know John."

"We aren't any help. Let her decide."

"O.K, we'll pull it."

"That's go tell the doctor."

"John, will you held her while she decides?"

"Why?"

"Because you haven't held her yet. And I tried but I cried to hard and Hunter took her away."

"I guess. I mean I don't know if I can either."

"Try."

"Come on."

"John."

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He leaned into her and she put her arms around him. "I love you."

"Shh. I love you too." They walked in to the nursery where the doctor was leaning over Samantha. "We've decided."

"Good, good."

"To pull it. Let her decide whether or not she wants to live." Trish leaned into John's chest and he held her close. "John's gonna hold her. I can't do it."

"That's fine. Let me get her." The doctor called in for another doctor to assist him and left Trish and John waiting.

"Are you sure I can do this hon?"

"I'm sure I can't and you have to be strong for your wife."

"Alright, this is Dr. Mattews, he will be assisting me in caring for Samantha. So whenever you're ready we'd like to get started."

"Yessir." He undid some wire's and handed Sammy over to John.

"Now hold her to you real tight so she can hear your heartbeat, she'll like that." John did that and started to tear. "Just hold her."


	13. Survival And Cigarettes

Will Everything Work Out?

Trish left the room twenty minutes later and walked out to Hunter and Dave. Lita was siting in Hunter's lap holding his hand and playing with his hair. "Could you guys keep your paws off each other for one minute while I tell you the news?" Trish yelled.

"Damn, sorry." Lita whined as she crawled off him.

"Samantha is O.K, but we're not out of the dark yet. She started to gasp while John was holding her and they might have to take her into surgery. I'll be outside." She walked over to Dave and grabbed his arm. "Come with me." Dave stood up and they walked out in silence.

Once they got outside Dave stopped her. "Why do you want me?"

"Because you have something with you I want." She reached into his shirt pocket but he pulled her hand out.

"You aren't starting again are you?" Dave pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one just to make Trish jealous. "I can't let do that Trish. You have a new born that needs you to be around and these things," He stopped and flicked the ashes while he thought. "They don't keep you around."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I ain't got nothing to be around for. But hey I'm quitting anyway. No one will let me wrestle if I'm in bad shape, so I gotta stop." He took another hit and put the cigarette out. They walked by a trashcan and threw away the pack. "There, now we're both S.O.L." He kissed her cheek and walked her in.

"Wait, can we stay outside for awhile?" Trish sat on a bench. "I don't want to face Hunter, he makes me worry."

"I understand. The whole time Torrie was in labor he was asking me what was going on. It gets annoying."

"He's just stupid. It runs in his dad's family, aren't you glad we can blame him for that?" Trish smiled and stood up.

"Glad to see you smile again. You haven't done that in awhile."

"I'm just glad to see you, since the thing with Shawn you haven'y been around very much." She reached her hand for him and he pulled himself up with her help. "I love you Dave, Hunter's my favorite, but I love you too." He grinned and walked her in.

"So, you sure you can face these things? What's inside those doors will never end. You will always have something to worry about from now on. No out all nights anymore. And every day will be devoted to her. You are now a mom. Trishy, you're a mommy."

"I know, twenty years old and a mommy." She sat back down since they hadn't left the bench. "Unmarried, yet widowed. And a mother."

"No! You are a mom. Anyone can be mother, you Trish are sitting in a hospital worried sick about Samantha Rey and you refuse to leave. You were going to kill yourself for that baby. You are a mommy." He pulled her up and hugged her. "Torrie is mother, I am a father. Our twins are with people we don't know, and that's the way she wanted it. I would love to have them back but she didn't."

"You're a daddy too. You want your kids."

"But I don't have them. That makes me a father." They stood there hugging for a little while and then he walked her back in to the waiting room. "One mommy Trish coming at you!" He bellowed to Hunter and Lita, the only ones in there.

"Where's John?"

"Two guesses." Hunter said.

"Holding her?"

"Wrong."

"Bathroom, what happened?"

"They took her to surgery." Hunter stood up and hugged Trish. "They wanted to put a tube in her so she could breathe better. It won't be too long. But we wanted you to have your quiet time. Now we can sit and worry." Hunter pulled her closer and just stood there.

"Trish I'm sorry. I want kids too. Me and Hunter were starting to plan them, but now I'm scared."

"Don't be. As nervewracking as it is, I feel the most joyous I have ever felt. It's a great feeling." Hunter reached over to hold Lita and Dave grabbed Trish.

"I can hold her." Trish turned and saw John. "I take it they told you." He walked over to her. "Everything will work out. The baby is in good hands right now and as long as we stick around, she'll be fine." He kissed her lips and sat down, she sat on his lap and put her arm around him. "It's ok."

"I don't know John, the baby isn't doing too good. 6 hours old and already in surgery it looks pretty bad."

"It's fine, this happens a lot. The other parents that were in there, their baby gets released today, she was born two weeks before Samantha was, and she's fine. Samantha will be too." John squeezed her lightly and kissed her cheek.

"When the twins were born, and Kenneth was in so much trouble, doctors were sure we were gonna lose him. But we didn't. We all doubted him, but in the end he surprised us. The best surprise I ever had. The best surprise I will ever have. And you, you will get that same surprise, I know it." Dave grabbed her hand and rubbed it. "I know it Trishy."

"'Thanks, Dave." Trish looked away towards the nursery operating room. "How long after I left did she go in?"

"As soon as you were out the door John came out upset, said they were gonna take her for a little while." Hunter started.

"Then the doctor came out and took her into surgery." John whispered. "She's been in there for like a half hour. They said the surgery would take 2 hours." John stopped talking and moved Trish to Dave's lap. "I need a walk."

"I'll come then." Trish stood up.

"No I need some time alone. To think."

"Yeah, well I need some time alone with you to think John."

"Why? This baby isn't like half mine or anything, you can call the shots."

"John Cena, sit down." Hunter rudely whispered. "You fiancée wants time with you, take it. I tell you, you and your sister are selfish, everything is always about the Cena's." John sat down and everyone quieted up, just waiting for that door to open.


	14. I Do

I Do...

Three weeks later baby Samantha came home. With a full entourage. Hunter, Dave, Lita, Trish, John, Mom, Dad, and even Vince and Linda were there. But something was up with Trish, she kept going off alone while everyone was passing around the baby like she was a hot potato. "What's wrong Trish?" An ecstatic John asked.

"Everyone has asked me if me and you are married. I have to say no we're engaged, and then they look at me like I should be Hunter. I don't like that look John."

"Then let's get married, tonight. We'll elope. Let' go."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, come on."

"Can I think about it?"

"Nope, it's got to be spontaneous! After the party we'll leave, hey we'll even fly to Vegas."

"Authentic. I like it." Trish kissed him and he walked her out to the living room where the party was going on. "I can't believe we're doing this John."

"Shh, don't tell anyone. We're eloping; it's called that for a reason." John pulled her into the master bedroom and picked her up. "Think we can do it without people hearing?"

"John?"

"Come on Trish." He laid her down on the bed and propped himself above her. "I love you."

"John."

"Trish." He leaned down and kissed her passionately she moved onto her side.

"Not now John." She pulled away and he let her go. She got to the door and turned around. "I got you good John." She ran at him and jumped in his arms.

"I knew you were playing with me."

"No now I'm playing with you." She reached down and undid his belt. He pulled at her chin and kissed her. She kissed his neck and messed with the collar of his button up shirt. "Candice." She whispered and then slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, then ripped it off. She stared at his bare chest for a minute then leaned down and kissed his chest and then his abs. She pried apart his belt buckle and then pulled away his pants. She pulled herself up to his lips and kissed again. He pulled on her shirt but she stopped him. He pulled away and looked at her.

"What?" He asked begging her to change her mind.

"Start lower John." She moved his hand to her pants and he smiled.

"Why do you do that to me?"

Thirty minutes later they walked out to the living room where the party was. John hugged her really tight to him and kissed her head. "That was fun."

"Most fun I've had in a long time." They kissed and kept walking.

"Do you John take this Trish to be you lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health for richer for poorer, for better or worse till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Trish take this John to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health for richer for poorer, for better or worse till death does you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me through the state of Nevada and the beautiful Hilton Hotel and Board, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." John leaned down and kissed her.

"Glad we left the baby with Hunter?"

"Oh, definitely."

THE END!


End file.
